That's the beauty of life
by LiveLoveLaughLucaya
Summary: An insight to dreams and how they evolve for Lucas and Maya separately.Oneshot. Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Gmw or Lucaya, just the plot.


From a very young age, Lucas had always known what he wanted to be. His Father, how he now referrs to him, wanted him to be in the military or one of the forces, but his mind was made up. His Mama went through a phase where she wanted him to be a care home worker, but that's over now. He loved the fact that his Mama, no matter how much time it took, supported him.

On the other hand, Maya hadn't put much thought to who she wanted to be. Her very absent father had no say in the matter and her Mom said singing was right for her, but she could never hope. Shawn, when he arrived, helped her choose that she either wanted to have something to do with photography or singing. He'd really persuaded her about singing. Him and her Mom, actually. However, still she didn't expect much for her life. Riley would be a lawyer, Farkle would rule the world, and she'd be broken. That's the beauty of life.

When Lucas was told he had to state what job he wanted for the future, for history class of course, he had no problem. He knew everything about the job and what to write. He gave himself time to process every little thought. Was there any other job he could do that would give him the same thrill? What were the sacrifices of his job? How long would he be able to do his job before an injury or a traumatic event happened? He really needed all the answers-and had them. He knew everything.

When Maya was told she had to state what job she wanted for the future, she was baffled. There was no stand-out job she wanted or ever wanted. She knew nothing about considered options. She tried to give herself time to think her ideas through,but her brain was a blank page. There were no questions to be asked, no answers to look for. She truly had no clue. Her two considerations she once thought about were now far in the past, because what was the point? There was nothing to be said about her life story as she didn't know what she wanted it to be.

As Lucas handed in his paper, he was socially aware that many of his classmates were unsure or had an idea, but didn't know how to pursue it. A stunt man, an artist, a game design and creator, an actress, a waitress, a psychologist, there were so many options. But many of these people had no clue. They shut out anything good that could come in. He was confident. Glancing through it, Mr. Matthews suspected an A. It was so detailed and precise.

As Maya handed in her paper, she was socially aware no one would understand. That her blank piece of paper defined that she didn't know what she wanted to be. There were many options but none of them suited her. She had to shut out anything good so she wasn't disappointed when she didn't achieve it. "You can do better than this Maya," Mr. Matthews told her, but she just shook her head. There was so many things she couldn't explain. But she was going to try.

"I can't do better Mr. Matthews because, this is what my brain gave me. A blank page. I don't know who or what I want to be. I know Riley will be a lawyer, Farkle will be a forensic scientist, if all else fails, I know. Zay will be a stunt man, crazy as it sounds, Sarah will be a psychologist and Darby will be a waitress, like my Mom. However, I don't know what I want to be. I don't know if I want to be a photographer or a singer but I'm sure, whatever it is, it'll be great. Thank You for listening." An applause sounded. She had really done it.

As much as he tried, Lucas never became a vet. He learnt his not too great at blood or upsetting sights. So instead, he worked for the RSPCA. Mostly collecting wounded animals, but at least it wasn't as upsetting as the veterinarian career. He was finally complete.

As much as she tried not to hope, Maya did indeed become a singer. Her tours around the world also gave her the option of tourism. The shows would be at night, so in the day she'd disguise herself ,or have a bodyguard ,to take photographs of memories.

So as much as they planned life, it all turned out differently to what they expected. Because that's the beauty of life.

 **A/N: Thank You for reading, just a quick oneshot as I was feeling it. Don't forget to review because I'll always get back to you. Signing off ~LLLL~**


End file.
